1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the process of manufacture of integrated circuit (IC) semiconductor devices and more particularly to manufacture of coaxial capacitor structures in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,405 of Fazan et al for "Process to Fabricate a Double Ring Stacked Cell Structure" shows a double ring structure, so there are four sidewalls on the top of the bottom polysilicon layer. The process of that patent provides node contact etching after silicon layer 41 and silicon nitride layer 42, as shown in FIG. 5.
See U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,844 of Cho et al for "Method for Fabricating Semiconductor Memory Device."